Organooligosilsesquioxanes have been described, for example, in the papers by M. G. Voronkov et al (Zhur. Obshchei Khimii 49 (7), page 1522 (1979); Dokl. Akad. Nauk. SSSR 281(6), page 1374 (1985); and ibid. 270(4), page 888 (1983)).
It is an object of the present invention to provide novel organooligosilsesquioxanes. Another object of the present invention is to develop processes for the preparation of organooligosilsesquioxanes. Still another object of the present invention is to modify organooligosilsesquioxanes by chemical reactions. A further object of the present invention is to provide novel crosslinking agents for silicones and organic polymers.